Pein'fully love: 2
by onyxeyez
Summary: The sequel of the first story! 10 years later, Itachi's life was horrible.. He never thought that It could be even worse until he meets with his new neighbor.. Kakashi had shown up after 10 damn years later with a small surprise with him.. Now Yahiko was abroad and Itachi was alone at home.. Can he handle this alone?
1. Chapter 1

Hi.. It's me again.. Uchiha Itachi.. I am 30 years old.. Single.. Living alone.. *sigh..* I am a civil engineer, working for a private company.. My house is in a city that old people and their pets living in most.. 'It's a death boring city by the way..'

*Beep*Beep*Beep*beep*

I walked towards microwave and took extremely hot miso soup on a tray, while I was searching for chopsticks my homephone began to ring.. I puffed and took the phone, pressed it on my ear..

"Talk.."

I turned to kitchen, opened drawers in order to find my chopsticks.._ Damn where are these!?_

_"_Hi, honey.. How are you?" That was my mom, I shut my eyes and sighed costly.. "What do you want? Did you give my phone number to a girl again?.."

"Itachi.. Honey, The only thing I want is seeing you happy and active but you are being colder with each passing day and receding from us_.. _What happened to you?"

"I became an adult, mother. I am 30 years old. I want to do things that I really want to do, now. I don't want to go out with a girl, okay?. I can't threw my career to trash bin.!"

"But Itachi, It's the time for you to have a family, a beautiful wife, cheerfull kids.. Maybe you'll have three of them, a girl and two boys.. Ahh Sas-"

"Cut the crap!" I shouted angrily. "I won't marry, neither now nor later! Stop disturbing me! *beep*"

I hung up and threw the handset on sofa, jumped near it and put my feet on coffeetable..

Time was nearly 11:00 am.. _Almost_..

My works were waiting for me on my desk.. But instead of finishing them, I finished my soup, left the empty box next to the other empty ones which were standing on floor, then headed to my bedroom.. I closed the thick, dark colored curtains to prevent sunlight to get in.. _Fuck, it's too bright! _I narrowed my eyes while pulling the hard fabric of curtains..

I am sure that you're screaming 'what the fuck is happening there'.. Sure, I can tell this..

I went to bed almost crawling.. I collapsed on it and arched my arm to look at my watch.. 11:15 am... My eyes were slipping up..

What I am doing at bed at morning and that exhausted?.. Okay, okay be patient..

*Vrrrrrr*vrrrrrr*

I took my vibrating cellphone and pressed it on my ear without open my eyes.

"Yahiko.."

A known, deep male voice answered after a second.. "Itachi.."

I bit my lips to not burst into tears.. "H-how are you?.."

"I am trying to be fine.. You?.."

"Here is the same.." I sighed.. "How many days to go?.."

"Looks like I'll be there about 3 months later.."

_dammit_..

"Yahiko.."

"Yes?.."

"I am missing you so much.." I couldn't control my voice and it came out very shrill and sad.

"Itachi... I.. I love you too much.. I hate when we have to be away from each other.. But.. But I swear this is the last.. We will be together again, like old days.."

_Bullshit_..

"I love you.." I whispered..

"Itachi.. I am so sorry to make you suffer.. I-I don't know how can I make it up.. I am so sorry.."

"Yahiko.. Just come back to me.. Thats enough.."

"I love you Itachi.. My time is about to up.. Take care of yourself.."

"Yahiko! Wait!"

"*beep*beep*beep*"

I sighed sadly and put the phone on nightstrand.. I settled my head on Yahiko's pillow, shut my eyes and fell asleep in seconds..

* * *

The world tour.. The best way to show one's new album to the world.. Yahiko was away from me about 2 months and that was unbearable..

Do you know what happened during 10 damn years?

After the graduation, I got a job offer from a company which is out of the city.. Yahiko and I moved to a big house and started to live together.. He recovered completely.. We were happy although I didn't earn so much money.. Anyway.. One day he told me that 'everything gonna be flawless in your life' and went to a recording studio.. Managers signed a contract immediately when they listened him singing.. That was the first thing ruined my life.. Yahiko became very, very famous and got fans from all over the world.. He was invited to TV shows, special parties and so forth.. Paparazzies never left him alone.. Because of that, we couldn't met with him for a long time. His managers were worriying about losing fans if people realize Yahiko is gay.. In the end, he offered me to buy another house for me.. But I refused and brought this one.. He was coming here 4-5 times in a month and we were relieving longing between us until I pass out.. But still, It wasn't enough.. I was missing him too much that I can't describe with words.. He was calling me on every 'night's and we were talking.. Sometimes, that's really rare, we had phonesex when he has freetime.. But now, I am very sick of touching myself, imagining my lover.. My body is lusting after him now.. I really want to feel him now.. Hearing his voice is making my eyes wet but there is nothing that I can do.. I have to wait.. I have to wait until he comes back.. My blood was boiling with envy while I was seeing him with hot babes on tv.. Everytime Yahiko calls me he explains why he has to be with them.. But still.. I can't help but get really angry when I see these sluts.. At least Yahiko is mine and I won't let anybody to touch him like I do!

With these events, (and of course because of my family, too) I became a nervous, grumpy and blase 30 yeared old man..

* * *

While I was trying to save Yahiko from a bitch which was trying to steal him from me in my dream, my phone started ringing..

"Ah, w-what?" I lifted my head up sleepily and grabbed my phone.. "What the hell.. Why the fuck I set the alarm?!"

There was a tiny note on screen..

"'At least say hello to your new neighbors..' Fuck.." I straightened on my knees and crackled my backbone.. "Nnghh.. *crack* Ahh, I am getting older.. Mmhh.." I stood up and walked towards window, pulled thick curtains harshly, looked down to road.. There were an unusual car which tells me that 'they're already here you dumbass!'"

I got out, trying to settle a smile on my face.. Sunlight was too bright for my tired eyes and I was sure that there were dark lines under my eyes.. _Why I am trying to be cute while I am looking horrible?! How can I look cute with this snow-white, sick face and tangle hair?_

A brown haired guy was taking stuffs from car while an obsidian black labrador was jumping around him playfully. I was seeing his back..

"Hahaha! Calm down, onyx, I'll play with you later! I promise!" Brunette laughed.

_Ahh.. Perfect.. Another neighbor who has a dog._

"Hi.. I am your new neighbor and living there-" I pointed my house with my fingers. "Nice to meet you.."

"Oh, hi!" He turned to me with a wide smile but it didn't last long, his smile froze on his face, he went pale..

"Ah, you!" My eyes were opened with shock. "Yamato sensei! How are you!?" I took a step forwards to shake his hand but his ice cold voice tone nailed me where I was standing.

"If you take another step I'll kill you!"

"H-ha?" I arched my eyebrows. _What happened? Did I do something bad?_

While I was thinking the posibbly reasons of his behavior, the front door of his car was opened and a tall male got out with a wide smile..

"Uh, Yamato, I couldn't find car licence anywhere.. I hope it won't be a problem"

A tall male..

With spiky silver hair..

And an irresistable, wide smile on his beautiful, middle aged face...

_K-K..._

I couldn't believe the scene for a while.._ I-I gotta be dreaming! This is.. _

_..Kakashi.._

When he opened his deep grey eyes..

..and saw me..

..He act like I am not there..

He looked at me for a moment and turned his eyes towards Yamato.. Yamato turned to him with an anxious smile on his face.. "Something happened?"

"N-No.." Kakashi tried to smile.. "I think, I was tense little bit because of the long travel.. W-where is my pills?"

"I think you're just tired.. You don't need that pills anymore.. Go get some sleep.. I'll come after I carry these boxes inside.." Yamato wrapped his arms around wide shoulders of Kakashi. "Okay?"

"O-okay.." Kakashi sighed and smiled to shorter man, trying to not look where I am.. "Thank you.."

Yamato gave him a peck -A PECK!?- and muttered.. "Go inside.. I'll be there after a few minutes.."

"I love you.." Kakashi whispered..

"And I love you too.." Yamato brushed his forehead against Kakashi's and let the other man go.. Kakashi walked through garden and entered in, completely ignoring my existence..

_WHAT THE HELL!?_

* * *

**Yaaayyy! The end of first chapter.. (Or should I say 24th? :P) I hope you like the sequel.. Oh my poor Itachi.. What happened to you?! And what's wrong with Kakashi? Are Kakashi and Yamato together!? Wow, many things has chanced in 10 years, ne?..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

T-that was Kakashi and.. He ignored my existance..

'_I'll be waiting for you if you need me..'_

I shook my head hardly to get rid of these memories. Yamato was glaring at me lile I wiped his whole family.. I cleaned my throat and lowered my gaza on floor. "W-What's wrong with sensei? He ignored me, did I do som- ha?!" I startled, eyes snapping open when Yamato grasped my collar and pulled me towards himself.

"Listen you piece of shit."

_Wha?!_

"-Don't try to refuse, I know what exctly happened between you and Kakashi."

"W-we broke up a long time ago.. Does it irritate you?" I asked blushin dark red.

"I don't care when or how did you brake up! Answer me, have you ever called him to ask how is he after you broke up?"

I slowly shook my head.. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you don't know any single damn about what did you do to Kakashi and that pisses me off!" Yamato angrily snarled.

"Uhh.. I didn't do anything to harm Kakashi.. I never want something like this."

"Heh.. Of course you don't.." Yamato shut his eyes. "Because of this you can sleep in peace at nights.."

"S-sensei.. What are you saying? I didn't do anything to Kakas-"

"Don't say his name." Yamato quaked me. "Do not speak if you don't know what happened!"

"W-what happened so?" I gulped.

"After you two broke up, Kakashi became a dull and aggresive guy. He argued with everybody and ended up alone.. We all tried to aproach him but everytime we say or do something he showed us his fangs.." He started after a loooong silence.

_Is it Kakashi? No way!_

"That was 6 years ago, after the year that your graduation..." He sighed lowering his eyebrows. "One of students came and said that Kakashi was acting 'weird' in class.. He told me that he was pointing an empty desk and saying 'What is your idea about the question, Itachi?""

My eyes were opened widely. "What?!"

"That's not over. We realized that the empty desk he points everytime was your desk before your graduation. We decided to be careful about him. Students were always saying that Kakashi was murmuring something by his own everytime. I didn't believe them at first but when I sat on the empty seat which was next to him, for the lunch break.." He shut his eyes and shook his head under harrow. "He screamed that I killed Itachi.. He tried to hit me but the other teachers caught him suddenly. When he calmed down he kneeled on the floor of cafeteria weeping, and caressed something imaginary whispering 'are you hurt Itachi?'"

"W-what it means?!" My eyes wandered on Yamato's face for an answer...

"I ensured him to go to a doctor.. He, me and 'you', we all went to a clinic.."

"S-So? What did doctor say?" I gulped.

"Schizophrenia, severe trauma." He looked directly into my eyes. "Ten months of insulin therapy, pill treatment for 3 years."

"E-eh?.." I was paralised.. My mind was going blurry.. _S-schizophrenia?! T-trauma!? Insulin therapy?!.._

"Do not pass out, I didn't finish yet!" He quaked me angrily. I opened my tearly eyes and tried to look at him..

"You had cried as well in front of him before you left him right!? At least be a man for now and listen me properly!"

"H-Hai.." I hardly murmured..

"He entered a hospital which is full of insane people! The insulin therapy chanced him completely.. He lost everything what makes him Kakashi.. He lost so much weigth, lost so much memory.. But he never forgot you.. Still, sometimes he mutters your name in his dreams.. That hurts me, yes. But I never gave up on my feeling, I never left him alone like you did. And now, he is mine.. He loves me. Dont try to chance it or I swear.." He pulled me by my collar. "I kill you."

"I-I didn't know.. If only I knew it.." I sobbed tears sliding on my cheeks.

"What would you do!? Would you chance your mind and stay near him?!"

"I-I.."

"You're such a scum. I cannot believe that a brat like you did that to Kakashi.."

"Don't.. Don't say-"

"What do you prefer that I say?! Do you prefer that I tell you how scary was Kakashi's nightmares during pill threatment? Do you want to learn how many times he seriously injured himself because of the hallucinations about you?! Do you want to know how many times he tried to suicide?!"

"ENOUGH!" I screamed, pushing him backwards. My body was quaking with shock, I couldn't stop tears.. "Enough.. I am sorry.. I am so sorry.." I started to run towards my house stumbling.. His ice cold voice was echoed in my ears..

"Now you're at the same age as Kakashi when you broke up with him.. I hope you have something like this too, and understand what he feels!"

I bang shut the door and leaned against it with my back. Ah God, God what will I do.. I don't know what to do! I am.. I am a very bad person.. I can't believe what I've done to Kakashi.. He.. He never deserved this.. My stomach turns.. Dammit... Kakashi forgive me... Forgive me.. My legs slided down.. I sat on floor and curled up in a ball.. I wanna flee.. I wanna run away from here.. I cannot believe that.. Kakashi.. Oh Kakashi.. I am sorry sorry sorry sorry one thousand times! I never thought that I would cause something like this.. My whole body was quivering with painful sobs.. I hate of myself! But I... I..

I lifted my head suddenly, eyes snapped open. Y-Yahi-

Although my knees were trembling like an aspen leaf I stood up slowly.. I walked though all the corridor with my blurry sight and in the end I reached my bedroom and collapsed on bed crying, reached to my phone.. I dialed Yahiko's number and pressed the phone on my ear.

"The number you have dialed is not avaiable now.. Please leave your message after beep sound."

*beep*

"Y-yahiko.." I sobbed. "Please answer the phone.. I am dying for hearing you.. Please respond my call.. I need you right know.. I need you too much.. I need you here with me.." My voice shrillen, I curled up in the bed.. "I need you to embrace me right now.. I am begging you.. Don't *sniff* don't make me end up without you.."

I hung up reluctantly and pulled the blanket over my head, the events were too much for my exhausted brain..

…

**Kakashi's Pov-**

"Haven't you slept yet?" Yamato asked while he was entering in.. "Nah.." I replied looking at ceiling.. "Something happened?" He asked worrily..

"Hah! No of course no" I put my cutest smile on my face while we were talking.. '_I- I can't tell him that I started seeing Itachi again... If I tell, I'd definately end up in that hospital again.. _That send cold shivers down my spinal, my forehead got wet with cold sweat._. It's so scary even it stayed at past.. I- I don't want to go there again.. I can't handle it again.. God.. I-I just want to be HAPPY.. HAPPY! WHAT IS SO WRONG ABOUT IT!?_

"Kakashi!" Yamato moved towards me with a fearful face before I bang my fist on the glass coffee table out of my will. He caught my hand and hugged me tight.. "Please stop! Stop!" He whimpered grasping my wrists..

_I don't want to do it but- but I can't help it either.._

"I am.. Sorry.." Shutting my eyes tight, I murmured sadly, "I am so sorry Yamato.. Forgive me.."

"It's okay.." He whispered.. When I opened my eyes again I saw my ex-lover in front me..

"FUUUCCK!" I lost it literatly and yelled towards where he was standing. "GET OUT OF MY LIFE ALREADY!"

*CRASH*

When I pulled myself together I found myself laying on floor, my left hand was hurting like hell.. _Damn.. What happened?_ I hardly lifted my head up, looked around with narrow eyes.. Yamato was.. Sobbing silently.. I straightened on my hips, rubbed my forehead... There were glass pieces everywhere, my hand was all red.

"W-what happened?"

"You... Hit the window.." Sniffing between the words, Yamato murmured with a weak voice.

I looked up and saw the curtains were flying softly..

"And...?"

"And you passed out.."

"I see.." I dropped my gaze completely depreessed..

"Yamato..

...

...Please.. I can go anywhere.. I even can live in streets.. I promise... I won't disturb you.. I can go and never come back to bother you.. I promise.. I swear.. But.. Please.. Don't.. Don't call them again.. I can't stand it again.."

"You silly-" Yamato kneeled on floor and moved towards me crawling.. My head was cupped between brunette's warm hands.. "Never ever think about it again..." Whispering with a shaking voice, he pressed his forehead against mine. "I love you.."

"I love you too.." I shut my eyes too, wrapped my arms around the quivering man.

"Kakashi.." Yamato sobbed softly, burried his face on my shoulder.

_I want to be okay.. I want to recover completely.._ "I hate mathematics.." I murmured jokely caused him chuckle while he was weeping... "Me too" he replied after a long silence.. "Kakashi, it has been so long since we did 'that', right?"

I couldn't help but smiled softly.. "I think so..."

"I miss you.." Said he, but it was more than a word.. It was a pray.. It was a begging..

I stood up slowly, carefully lifting my lover.. He was still holding me too tight, that was a fear in his body language.. Fear of losing me again.. He had been frightened as much as me.. He was clinging to me at nights because of this... That was the same.. Love.. That was the love that Yamato has for me..

**End of chapter 2—**

***weeps* DAAAAMN... I hate of myself being such a human that makes Kakashi suffer.. Please don't hit me! *~***


End file.
